


protective

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Ironwidow Kisses, 50 Kinds of Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing Prompt, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tonynat, this is so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: // He found her in the powder room, crouched on the marble floor in her black floor-length gown, hugging the toilet bowl and introducing her dinner to it. //43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	protective

It was the annual Stark Industries charity gala. All the guests were dressed to the nines in the ballroom of a fancy hotel downtown. Cheques were presented to various organisations, speeches were given, and Tony celebrated the loss of his billionaire status, proudly giving most the family fortune to charity. After that, all that was left to do was mingle until the end of the night. As usual, Natasha accompanied her husband on evenings like these. Although the spotlight wasn’t where she liked to be, she knew it was important for Tony that she went, and she could be good at putting on a public face and could certainly hold her own in conversation with anyone. Tonight, however, the superhero power couple was inseparable. If Natasha was not on Tony’s arm, he had his arm around her waist. On the few occasions that one of them was called away by another group, he always made sure that he had an eye on her. 

Tony was deep in conversation with investors and Natasha was talking to representatives from an organisation that supported domestic abuse victims, when he saw her excuse herself and speed-walk in the direction of the bathroom. He made his excuses to his guests and followed her. 

He found her in the powder room, crouched on the marble floor in her black floor-length gown, hugging the toilet bowl and introducing her dinner to it. Wordlessly, Tony locked the door behind him and knelt next to his wife, holding her hair out of her eyes. When she was done throwing up, she sat back on her haunches, breathing deeply. He stroked her back in what he hoped was a comforting way. “It’s okay, honey, I got you.” 

Natasha straightened up and made a face. “Ugh. That was gross.” He could sense her embarrassment when she didn’t quite meet his eyes. He made no comment on it and helped her to her stilettoed feet. She had barely flushed the toilet when Tony offered her a paper cup of water he filled at the bathroom sink. She mumbled a “thanks” and rinsed her mouth. She filled it again and took a few sips. 

“You okay, babe?” Tony asked. He hovered at her elbow, not quite knowing if it was okay to touch her. 

She nodded. “Guess I should be used to it by now, right?” 

Tony gave a wry smile. “Me too. I mean, not that I’m the one with the throwing up and the tiredness and aching feet and –“ 

“Shh.” Natasha waved her hand and Tony quieted, mumbling “sorry.” He took her hand and guided her to sit down at the settee in front of the mirror. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, where she leaned her head on his shoulder. With his other arm he hugged her around her waist and his hand rested on the barely perceptible bump on her front. Natasha placed her hand on top of his, her fingers running over his knuckles. The bump was only just visible when she bared her midriff, and completely hidden by the high-waisted gown she chose for this evening. Natasha insisted that they keep it secret until after the first trimester. But knowing it was there, knowing what it would mean for them in a few short months, made Tony more protective of Natasha than he had ever been of anyone in his life.

“Do you want to go back to the room?” he asked. Usually they drove home after events like these, but given Natasha’s condition, this year they opted to rent a suite in the hotel upstairs so that she could slip away early if she was feeling unwell. 

Natasha nodded and looked up at him, biting her lip guiltily. “Is that okay? Do you need me to stay?” 

Tony shook his head. “Of course not, babe. This is exactly why we rented the room. Plus, you’ve stayed for all the important stuff, it’s just socialising left now.” 

She gave him a little smile. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, darling.” Tony kissed her on the forehead. “Do you want me to walk you to the door?” 

“I’m fine, I can take myself upstairs.” 

Knowing how important it was for her to prove herself still independent and capable when pregnant, Tony didn’t push it. “Can I at least walk you to the elevator?” 

She considered this for a moment. “Okay.” She looked herself again with that half-smile. "Ever the gentleman.” 

“Only for you." 

“Come on, then.” She stood up and tugged his hand. “The sooner I can take off my heels and makeup the sooner I’ll feel better.” 

Tony let her pull him to his feet. Their hands swung loosely between them as they walked to the elevator lobby. Tony pressed the button to call for the elevator and they waited in comfortable silence for a moment. The elevator arrived and they shared a quick hug. “I’ll be up as soon as I can,” Tony promised, kissing her cheek. 

It was another hour before Tony could leave the gala. When he got to their suite the lights were on but dimmed, and a documentary was playing on the TV in a low volume. “Babe?” he half-whispered. There was no answer. Toeing off his loafers next to Natasha’s discarded heels, he entered the suite, draping his jacket over a chair. Lying on the couch, wearing one of Tony’s overstretched t–shirts and hugging a pillow, Natasha was fast asleep. 

Tony's heart – and how did he ever doubt he had one? – swelled up in his chest at the sight. Not a drop of makeup on her face and wearing his worn t-shirt, but in his eyes, Natasha looked more beautiful now than all dressed up for the party. He contemplated letting her sleep, but knew that it was best to get her to bed. He crouched next to the sofa and shook her shoulder gently. “Nat, honey.” 

Her eyes snapped open at once and he saw the half-second of panic that snapped her wide awake. It always did – after all these years she still wasn’t used to waking peacefully in a safe place. She probably never would. Her eyes focused on her face and the spark of panic faded to calmness. “You’re back.” She smiled. 

“Sorry I took so long,” he said. He kissed her on her lips, soft and chaste. She laced her fingers with his. “They wouldn’t let me get away. Kind of hard to slip away at your own event.”

“I’m pretty sure you used to do that.”

“Yeah, and look like an asshole.”

She laughed, running a hand down the back of his head and resting it at the nape of his neck.

“Come to bed?” 

“Yeah.” She sat up and stretched, her spine cracking. “How long was I out? I tried to stay up for you.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I know, but I wanted to.” 

An inexpressibly soft look passed over Tony’s face. Unable to speak, he pressed his lips to her hairline before resting his own forehead against hers. He took a deep breath, in and out. Although they were in a hotel far from the Avengers compound, here, with Natasha, with the baby growing in her – he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two can be so angsty but this time they're just soft as fuck


End file.
